


I Tried to Give You All the Love You Needed

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Sweet Little Brother [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Major Illness, Overprotective Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Percival watches the relationship between the Scamander brothers.





	I Tried to Give You All the Love You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> behold, trash

After a few weeks, Percival noticed that Theseus never took Newt to see a healer. He wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject politely, but eventually he blurted out, “Couldn’t they help Newt at St. Mungo’s?” Theseus looked up from the book he’d been reading. It was late, and he’d already put his brother to bed. Setting the book aside, he carefully responded, “Newt spent a good deal of his early childhood in St. Mungo’s. None of the healers could figure out what was wrong with him, and he was miserable being cooped up there all the time. After I gained custody from our aunt, I decided he’d be happier here. I help him as best I can with the resources I have.”

Percival nodded. “I understand. You’re very kind, doing all this for him.” Theseus nodded, a sad smile crossing his face. “I love Newt more than anything else in the world.” The next day, that conversation stuck in Percival’s head as he went to Diagon Alley to buy murtlap venom for Theseus. Newt was having a bad day, and Theseus told Percival that he was nearly out of the medicine. “I’ll watch him, just run and get murtlap venom, if it’s not too much trouble.”

It didn’t take long to buy the stuff, but as he exited the apothecary, a woman who looked very much like Newt and Theseus bumped into him. He recognized her from the photos Theseus had often sent when they were in school. She recognized him as well, and smiled widely upon seeing him. “Oh! Percy, you look different from the last picture Theseus showed me. How have you been? Do you have time for a chat? It’s lovely to finally meet you in person,” she chirped. Percival smiled awkwardly and shook his head. “I’d love to, but I need to bring this back to Theseus, it’s for Newt’s medicine.”

“Oh,” their aunt said, frowning. “Is he still using that? I’m not sure it works.” Percival hesitated. “I’m sorry?” “Well, he’s been giving Newt the same medicine since the poor boy first got sick. I always wondered if he was making it right; seemed to me like Newt only got worse after drinking it. But Theseus insisted the Hogwarts nurse had given him the recipe, so I suppose I was just being paranoid… is Newt doing any better, then? Theseus won’t let me see him very often.”

Percival swallowed. He had no reason to be so nervous- she was just an overprotective aunt, worried about her sickly nephew. Still, why would Theseus give Newt the same medicine for years if he knew it wasn’t working? Maybe it was better than nothing at all? For the rest of the day, Percival couldn’t get the woman’s words out of his head. A few days later, his suspicions increased drastically. Newt was doing better, and eating dinner with them. Halfway through the meal, he quietly asked, “These?”

“What is it?” Newt fidgeted. “I was wondering… I’d like to visit Diagon Alley. They have a pet store, and I want to see the creatures-” “We’ve discussed this before,” Theseus interrupted. He sounded more exhausted than annoyed, but there was a hint of fear in his voice as well. “You’re too sick. Going out to such a crowded place where anyone could have some contagious disease could kill you, for all we know. Besides, there are so many people, you’d be overwhelmed by the noise. You’d vomit or faint, maybe have a seizure. I won’t let you put yourself in danger like that.”

Newt looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he just looked down at his plate. “I understand,” he mumbled, blinking back tears. Theseus softened. “You know I only want to keep you safe,” he said gently, patting Newt’s skeletal hand. The next day was a bad day, and it seemed to Percival even worse than usual. Newt remained completely incapacitated for three days. When he was finally lucid, but not well enough to get out of bed, Percival overheard Theseus telling him, “See? You’re not strong enough to leave me.”

It was the possessive way he said that, coupled with their aunt’s comments and Newt’s conveniently timed illness, that prompted Percival to steal a vial of the medicine and take it to the apothecary. “Can you tell me what this is?”

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess where i'm getting the titles from i bet you can't


End file.
